Joseph Crow (Earth-616)
Joseph Crow, AKA, Ares is the anti-hero member of the Web Crawlers Data *Name: Joseph crow *Alias: The spider of war, metal buzzer *Height: 5'2 *Weight: 170 lbs *Identity: secret *Born: Unknown location *Birthday: Unknown *Affiliations: Web Crawlers (honorary), himself History Born into the life of a loner, he was doomed to be bullied and causing others to fight when he socializes. One day, he was bitten by a spider drone (robotic spiders created by Spider-Man and mister fantastic in case Spider-Man died or was placed out of duty and to find perfect genetic matches to wield Spider-Man s powers), and he began to use his powers in his own sense of justice and being an on and off member of the Web Crawlers. Powers and Abilities Wall-Crawling/Adhesive Stick: Joseph had the first variation of wall-crawling. It's still a mystery to him as to exactly how it works, but Joseph guesses that he can mentally make his molecules bond to any surface. At first when Joseph gains his spider powers, he sticks to a wall without even knowing it. Very early in the comic book years of Ares, Joseph can only stick with his hands and feet. Later on, it is seen that he can stick to surfaces using his back. The bond is unbreakable, and can be used by any part of the body, including his feet, and allows him to do things, like catching a ball with one hand. The suit designed by Joseph is thin enough so that he can still stick to surfaces. Enhanced Strength: Most Individuals who obtain Spider Powers have increased strength. This is caused by the cross in DNA that grants them the proportional strength of a Spider. shadow spider can lift around ten tons, but others can vary based on their own body mass and the type of Spider that bit them, or gave them powers through other means. Joseph does not use all of his superhuman strength, but it is shown that he has enough power to knock out a T-Rex. * Enhanced Speed: Spiders, being very fast and agile creatures, give one with spider powers enhanced speed and agility. It is unknown just how fast a person with enhanced spider speed can travel, but it is seen that they outrun a speeding car. * Enhanced Reflexes and Agility: Along with a spider sense for most people with spider powers, the basic reflexes and agility of a person is far enhanced that beyond a normal human's. * Enhanced Balance: People who have spider powers have an enhanced sense of balance or equilibrium to stand perfectly still on almost any surface, also in help with the wall crawling ability. Joseph shown to balance on a thin wire with one finger, balance on a moving car, stand and walk or run on walls or bend into certain positions that would normally hurt an average non-powered human. * Enhanced Healing Factor: Spider power enhanced an average humans healing factor, much higher then a regular humans. However, this healing factor is not to the degree of Wolverine, or Deadpool's healing factor where they can recover limbs and skin in a few minutes. Spider-Sense: * "My spider sense's are starting to tingle." Several Spider Powered individuals have a "Spider-sense" which is a metacognitive ability that warns them of impending danger. Although it is still mostly a mystery, it has proven quite effective. It works as a slight tingling/buzzing in the back of the skull when danger is near, however the sensation can become more severe, and even painful. It does not identify the nature of the danger, but will indicate what direction the individual needs to move in order to avoid it. It has been known to warn of nearly all forms of danger, from bullets and lasers to tainted meat. The spider sense power can also locate someone dangerous as Joseph once did as Ares to find the Vulture, or when enemies are closing in, or where they are going to jump next. Metallic Webs: due to his mutation, Joseph underwent a transformation that allowed his body to produce webs from his forearms and shoot them as he pleases. Joseph had grown spinnerets in his forearms that terminate in small pores at the junction of his wrists. By pressing down with his middle fingers to his palm, he causes the pores to open and the spinnerets to eject the metallic fluid with a force greater than that of web-shooters. War manipulation: Joseph can release pheromones from his body that manipulates other to fight for his own pleasure. Most of the spiderclan has dubbed it the "Warriors musk" Weaknesses * At first, there were no direct weakness to Spider Powers, however over the years, weaknesses have been discovered. * Spider-Sense Disruption: The spider sense power can lose it's function if it is disrupted by special drugs or chemicals. Also, if the spider sense has not register something that is clearly dangerous, the user will not be warned. Such things as the Venom symbiote and all of it's offspring has as Carnage, Toxin and so on. * Ethyl Chloride: All people with spider powers are weak to the chemical known as Ethyl Chloride. This chemical is often used by Spider-Slayers. Category:Earth-616 Category:Spider-Man Category:Super Agility Category:Neutral Characters Category:Anti-Hero Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Height Category:Weight Category:Secret Identity Category:Adhesion Category:Super Strength Category:Super Speed Category:Super Reflexes Category:Superhuman Equilibrium Category:Healing Factor Category:Danger Sense Category:Webbing Category:Pheromone Secretion Category:Original Characters Category:Web Crawlers Category:Shadowofwarx